wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Crimson
Ash Crimson is the Descendant of Saiki. His official nickname is The Sneering Blaze. He is leader of the New Hero Team. His motives for entering are to take the powers of the Biometals that were the eight pieces of the Orochi. He has succeeded thus far, leaving Kyo as the last power he needs. Background Fan made= Early Life Ash is the descendant of Saiki. When he was living in France, he spent his childhood years with Elisabeth Blanctorche. For reasons still not entirely divulged, he left her household and the Blanctorche teachings. Sixth High School War King of Fighters Genesis Saga Beginning of the Tournament Toshiya explains the rules of the tournament; be fair and no cheating. The prize of the tournament is the Giant Trophy and the Delightful Hydra's Birthday Cake. Each Team consisted of four fighters; Garou Team: Gato, Hotaru Futaba, B. Jenet and Tizoc, Fatal Fury Team: Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Rock Howard and Joe Higashi, Okaina Team: Paul Gekko, Kandy, Kenta Yunfat and Kyoji Gekko plus Cree Gekko, Art of Fighting Team: Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, King and Takuma Sakazaki, Ikari Team: Leona, Whip, Ralf and Clark, Japan Team: Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki Kushinada, Shingo Yabuki and Goro Daimon, Korea Team: Kim Kaphwan, May Lee, Jhun Hoon and Chang Koehan, Kill la Kill Team: Kenta Sakuramiya Kyūji Ōbayashi, Hayate Matoi and Christopher Gekko plus Hibiki Takane, Psycho Soldier Team: Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Hinako and Malin and Women Fighters Team: Mai Shiranui, Chizuru Kagura, Yuri Sakazaki and Kasumi Todoh plus Li Xiangfei, Yagami Team: Vice, Mature, Iori Yagami and Chris, New Hero Team: Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Ash Crimson and Elisabeth Blanctorche and Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. First Round The First Round Takes Place in the Death Egg. The First Round begins with Team RWBY against Garou Team, Korea Team against Art of Fighting Team, Team Okaina against Fatal Fury Team and Women Fighters Team against Ikari Team. Team Kill la Kill against Japan Team. Team Okaina won along with Team RWBY, Ikari Team, Team Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team. Unknown to everyone, The tournament is sponsored by Rose and Nobuya Gekko who is being controlled by "Those From The Past", the organization behind the two prior tournaments that has been trying to break Orochi's seal. Second Round The Second Round takes place in New Shintotropolis with the additional obstacle, the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. The Second Round begins with the battle royale between Team Okaina, Yagami Team, Japan, Team, Women Fighters Team, New Hero Team, Psycho Soldier Team, Team RWBY, Ikari Team, Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team. During the battle royale, Leona discovers that Kyuji was her elder brother and was forced to fight him while Numbuh Fleet distracts the RRIDM and lured it to the throne room, which the the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense appears with the falls pieces of the ceiling went on top of it. Team Ikari won the second round. Third Round The Third round takes place in the Egg Fleet. The Third Round begins with Ikari Team against Garou Team, Team Okaina against Art of Fighting Team and New Hero Team against Team Kill la Kill. Despite the contestant's efforts, Garou Team won the third round. Fourth Round The Fourth round takes place in Azure. The Fourth Round begins with Paul Gekko against Sie Kensou, Kyoji Gekko against Iori Yagami, Cree Gekko against Vice and Ruby Rose against Leona. Paul Gekko won along with Kyoji, Cree and Ruby. Leona won the fourth round. Fifth Round The Fifth Round takes place in the Egg Galaxy. The Fifth Round begins with Paul Gekko against Kyo, Yang Xiao Long against Yuki Kushinada, Kandy against Hibiki Takane, Ryo against King, and Numbuh Fleet against Kenta Yunfat. Numbuh Fleet won the fifth round. Sixth Round The Sixth Round takes place in the ruins of Knothole in the entire green hill zone. The Sixth round begins with go kart racing and running based on "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!". The rules are to be explained, the fighter can fly through the skies of the Sky Armada battling the KND's M.A.S.S.I.V.E, slide through the Konohagakure fortress, glide through the Kami-Kōbe High School's Rainbow Road, swim through the oceans of Rahab (avoiding the Basking Leviathan's lunch hour) and the Stadium is where they cross the finish line. Yuki Imai is first, Paul Gekko is second, Cree is third, King is fourth, Kyo is fifth, Iori Yagami is sixth, Kyoji is seventh, Yuki Kushinada is eighth and Hotaru Futaba is seventh. Seventh and Final Round The Seventh round begins with the one-on-one match: Paul against King, Shingo against Numbuh Fleet, Hayate Matoi against Elisabeth, Duo against Chris, Hibiki Takane Shen Woo against Leona and Kasumi against Kyoji. Numbuh Fleet won the final round. =A New Threat = Before Numbuh Fleet deserves the two prizes and lets her friends share it, Saiki, the leader of "Those From The Past" puts his work into motion. Saiki intends to use the energy expended by the fighter to enable him to cross time. However, as the fight rages between the Kids Never Die and Those From The Past it self, Botan notes that the gate that links them to the past is starting to close despite the battle. Before Saiki can act, he is ambushed by Ash Crimson, who steals his power. It is revealed then that, while Ash was enlisted by Saiki to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures to power the time gate, Ash had no intention of helping Saiki. Ash is suddenly overtaken by Saiki's persona, who then attempts to cross the time gate in Ash's body. After Paul Gekko is able to decommission Saiki's Persona into a harmless teenager, Ash regains control of his body. Furthermore, Ash reveals that he is a descendant of Saiki. By locking Saiki out of the gate, he denies Saiki's existence in the past and forces his own existence to cease. Ash has a few moments to chat with Elisabeth, apologizing to her while saying that his "plan" didn't work the way he meant it to before going to be the Kids Never Die Operative. =Returning to Normal = With everything returned to normal and the flow of time resumes, Numbuh Fleet lets her friends share two prizes and celebrate their victory. Paul Gekko proudly announces Ash "Honorary Kids Never Die operative, Numbuh Crimson after Ash hand's Elisabeth the headband. Elisabeth shows Kandy the burned down mansion where she and Ash spent their childhood with a handful of photographs from the area in her hand. |-|Video Games= =In KOF= Ash is the descendant of Saiki. When he was living in France, he spent his childhood years with Elisabeth Blanctorche. For reasons still not entirely divulged, he left her household and the Blanctorche teachings. He enters the 2003 edition of The King of Fighters tournament alongside Duo Lon and Shen Woo. While his teammates leave to solve their own vendettas, Ash goes to the Orochi seal, where Kyo, Chizuru, and Iori are investigating. Ash suddenly ambushes a weakened Chizuru, robs her powers and leaves her unconscious. He taunts that Iori will be next, and flees from the scene. Ash enters the next tournament with Shen and Oswald. After the tournament's events, he reveals to Oswald that Shen is the target he has been contracted to assassinate for a mysterious group and leaves his teammates to fight each other, a scheme that Ash gleefully set up before the tournament occurred. Due to Orochi's strong presence in the tournament and the ever-weakening seal, Iori succumbs to the Riot of the Blood and violently attacks his own teammates. Ash appears amidst the confusion and takes advantage of Iori's bewildered state to steal the Yasakani Jewel. Before he leaves the tournament grounds, Elisabeth Blanctorche and her team appears before him. She accused Ash of abandoning "their mission" and fighting for personal gain. To intimidate her, he unleashes his new purple flames and disappears using the Yata Mirror. He chillingly warns them that he plans to target Kyo next. Ash has a few moments to chat with Elisabeth, apologizing to her while saying that his "plan" didn't work the way he meant it to before disappearing as well. He leaves the stolen sacred treasures behind for Iori and Chizuru to reclaim. References *Ash Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains